10 maneiras de irritar o Sasorinodanna
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: Deidara estava entediado e decidiu fazer uma fita com as 10 maneiras de irritar o Sasori. Agora se ele sobreviveu só lendo pra ver u.u


U/C: Nhaaaaa, voltei com uma fic de comedia (brilha olhos)

Near: Tentativa de comédia u.u

U/C: Tah, tah u.u Não importa u.u

Zabuza: Espero que não esteja tão ruim. u.u

Near: Só vamos saber se eles lerem u.u

U/C: Então deem licensa, droga! Ò.ó

PS: Pissoinhas, nem os personagens de Naruto, nem os de Death Note me pertencem, se não rolaria um bando de yaoi u.u

**10 maneiras de irritar o Sasori no danna!**

- Hoje teremos uma aula de: Como irritar o Sasori-no-danna! Un. – Gritou um Deidara saltitante em frente a uma câmera.

O loiro decidira infernizar seu danna e gravar tudo em vídeo para as "próximas gerações akatsukienses".

- Muito bem! Há câmeras escondidas pela casa que gravarão todo o meu desempenho em irritar o danna! n.\)

**1ª maneira:**

Chame-o milhares de vezes e quando ele responder diga alguma coisa inútil.

Exemplo:

Deidara aparece na frente de uma câmera escondida em frente a seu quarto e de Sasori.

Deidara balança a mão freneticamente para cima e para baixo na frente da câmera e depois sorri.

Abre a porta e entra no quarto.

- Sasori-no-danna, Sasori-no-danna, Sasori-no...

- Que é Deidara? – Pergunta Sasori, interrompendo-o.

- Err... Oi, un! 8D

- ¬¬

Minutos depois Deidara aparece fazendo careta pra câmera escondida. Sorri e novamente abre a porta do quarto.

- Sasori-no-danna, Sasori-no-danna, un.

Sasori o ignora.

- Vamos Sasori-no-danna! Dessa vez é importante, un! – Pede o loiro.

- O que é? ¬¬

- Sasori-no-danna eu descobri que... O céu é azuuuuuul º-\)

- ¬¬'

**2ª maneira**

Quando ele estiver trabalhando, cutuque-o sem parar e pergunte se ele sente.

Exemplo:

Deidara cutucando Sasori que trabalhava.

- Sente isso Sasori-danna? Un.

- Isso o que Deidara? – Pergunta Sasori olhando pra trás e vendo o loiro cutucar suas costas.

- Isso, un. º-\) – O menino responde.

- Não. - Sasori volta a trabalhar.

- E isso, un? – Pergunta o loiro cutucando o peito de Sasori.

- Não

- E isso? E isso? E isso? E isso? E isso, un? – Pergunta freneticamente cutucando-o em vários lugares até subir em sua abeca e começar a cutucar seu rosto.

- --'

**3ª maneira**

Pergunte "por que" para tudo o que ele falar

Exemplo:

- Vamos Deidara. – Manda Sasori.

- Por quê? Un.

- Porque o Pain mandou.

- Por quê?Un.

- Porque ele é idiota.

- Por quê?Un.

- Porque está me irritando.

- Por quê?Un.

- Porque não cala a boca! ò.o

- Por quê?Un.

- Porque, se não, eu vou te matar.

Silêncio.

- Sasori-no-danna... – Sasori o olha. – Por que você vai me matar mesmo?

**4ª maneira**

Ao passar por uma árvore abrace-a e diga que está feliz em conhecer um parente vivo de Sasori.

Exemplo:

Pássaro-de-argila-câmera-móvel: filmando.

Sasori e Deidara andavam e de repente o loiro corre e abraça uma árvore.

- Você ficou maluco?! ò.o – Perguntou Sasori.

- Ah Sasori-nodanna, por que não nos apresenta, un? n.\)

- Apresentá-lo a uma árvore?

- É! Eu ficaria honrado em conhecer sua parenta, un n.\)

- -.-'

**5ª maneira**

Quando ele estiver assistindo Pinóquio pergunte por que ele nunca lhe disse que era ator.

Exemplo:

Sasori assistindo Pinóquio.

Deidara entra na sala e passa por Sasori, notando o filme, ele volta e fica olhando do Sasori pra T.V, da T.V pro Sasori e assim sucessivamente.

- Que é? – Pergunta Sasori irritado.

Silêncio.

- SASORI-NO-DANNA! COMO VOCÊ ENTROU NA TV? \O.\)/

- ¬¬

**6ª maneira**

Quando ele estiver sozinho concertando uma marionete entre no quarto e diga que ele tem um caso.

Exemplo:

Sasori consertando marionete do Kazekage.

Deidara arromba a porta.

- Ahá! Eu sabia! Vocês se amam, un! Òw\)

Sasori olha pra Deidara.

- Corre. – Manda

- Por quê, un? .-. – Pergunta o loiro.

Sasori corre atrás de Deidara.

**7º maneira**

Quando ele estiver se concentrando corra em volta dele gritando.

Exemplo:

Sasori tenta ler um livro.

- AAAAAAAAH! \o0\)/ – Deidara correndo gritando.

- O que é? Ò.ó

Deidara pára.

- Nada, só queria saber se você estava ouvindo. n.n

**8ª maneira**

Exploda as marionetes dele.

Exemplo:

Sasori entra no quarto e vê Deidara perto das marionetes.

- Deidara... O que?

- Katsu! º-º

Marionetes explodem

- Danna eu te ajudei a transformá-las em arte, un 8D

3, 2, 1...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Deidara grita, correndo de Sasori.

**8ª maneira**

Amarre fiozinhos nele quando ele estiver distraído e use-o como uma boneca.

Exemplo:

Sasori dançando sem controle de seu corpo.

- Minha bonequinha º-\)

- Deidara! Ò.ó

- Você dança bem Sasori-no-danna, un! XD

**9ª maneira**

Com os fiozinhos o faça vestir um vestido e brinque de tomar chá com ele. P.S: ignore os xingamentos.

Exemplo:

- Seu #$%$&* tire-me daqui!

- n.\) – Deidara ignorando Sasori.

10ª junte tudo e vai ter um Sasori-no-danna muito irritado!

Fim da fita

- HAHAHAHA!- Ria Kisame, juto à Hidan e Kakuzu.

- Ele só esqueceu-se de uma dica XD – Diz Kizame.

- Qual? – Pergunta Kakuzu.

- "Fuja pra BEM longe, antes que ele use sua cabeça como desentupidor de privada!"

Banheiro

- Sasori! Não "Glup, Glup" – Gritava Deidara, tentando respirar.

Sasori segurando cabeça de Deidara na privada.

Owari.

U/C: Sei que ficou meio besta, mas pelo menos me dêem seus comentários, críticas, qualquer coisa, eu fico feliz º-º


End file.
